The Comedian
by pokefan417
Summary: A story in my connected fanfiction universe. Follow William McGill on his journey to becoming a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the second story in my connected universe. The first five chapters take place before the Lady Archer fic. The rest will take place at roughly the same time as Lady Archer.**

 **Diclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to DC, Marvel, Sony, Warner Bros, Disney, or Fox**

"My name is McGill. William McGill. And I am the Comedian. I protect National City from the forces of evil. Yes, National City, no, this doesn't mean Supergirl will make a cameo. She protects her own part of the city, I protect mine. Anyways, you're probably just waiting to see me beat up on some bad guys, huh? Well, before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story."

It all began about 24 years ago, when I was just a wee lad meself. You see, me mother died while giving birth to me, and my father…well, no one knows. But since I had no one to take care of me, the military found me. They performed all sorts of experiments on me, to the point that I could lift one of them before I could talk. Of course, they couldn't just let me do that kind of thing, so they decided to suppress me powers with a special shot. How could they have known it would only be temporary?

Anyhow, the project was eventually shut down, and I was placed in an adoption agency. What happened after that? Tune in to chapter 2 to find out.

 **All right, chapter one of the comedian. I'm going to work on a few chapters of this, and then I'll get back to Lady Archer. Next chapter should be up some time next week. Check my profile, where I will announce my future fics, and the order they go in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm terrible at introductions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel or DC**

I was eventually adopted by two very loving parents. Their names are not important, all that you need to know is that they raised me right. They were always there for me. It was them that taught me to control meself when it came to me powers. I remember it vividly. I was 6 years old, outside climbing a tree, when a branch snapped off, sending me to the ground. I landed hard, me arm snapping. It hurt like the dickens, and me parents rushed over. They were so scared and worried. Me dad went to get the phone to call an ambulance, but when he came back, my arm was completely healed. Even the pain was gone.

We believed the shock of the fall jump started my powers. About a week after this, I lifted the back end of the family car, ran to school and back in under one minute, and learned how to make a mean omelet. My mind would begin to work in overdrive. When a problem needed solving, I could find at least 5 different solutions ridiculously quick. My parents helped me learn to control meself after I uprooted a tree. We were happy. But like many things in life, happiness doesn't last forever.

 **So, to place each story in this universe at 13 chapters, I have split everything that will happen between each chapter. Again, sorry for the shortness, thought it would be longer. And finally, if you have ideas for original heroes or villains, feel free to send them to me. And you don't have to keep them grounded in reality, if your idea involves an alien or, for lack of a better example, a mole man, send it to me. Any submission will be placed into heavy consideration, meaning they will probably be used.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place at the same time as the Lady Archer for new readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

I was only 15 years old at the time. We were going for a drive, when we were pulled over. Me dad had accidentally been going ten miles over the speed limit. I had been distracting him, I can't even remember how. The cop that got out wasn't very old, maybe mid-twenties. When he got to the window, I could tell that something was wrong. He looked dizzy, and smelled of what I would know years later as alcohol. He was violent, yelling at my father to get out, that he was under arrest. His partner, sober, was trying to calm him down, but the drunken officer would have none of it. My father complied, slowly getting out of the car. Then it happened.

In a flash, the cop had pulled his gun. He shot a round into my father. My mother screamed, and she was next. Only then was his partner able to stop him, only then would it end. I felt numb. I don't think I said a word for a month. The ambulance arrived soon after, but it was too late. The only parents I had ever known were gone.

Of course the cop was arrested, and he went to trial. I went to that courtroom for one reason, and one reason only: to see him pay. He had murdered my parents, and he deserved to be put away. That was the day I lost all faith in the law.

 **OK, a little late, but I think it's moving along nicely.**


End file.
